Half-Breed
by Wolflover007
Summary: She was a half-breed. Belonging neither in the world of demons or the world of humans.
1. Chapter 1

Half Breed

_A/N: Italics= Maura's demon half talking to her_

* * *

><p>The air was cold as the clear night sky set over Boston. The gentleness of the night was surprising. Beacon Hill was a quiet space tonight. The moon was dark for it was anew. The night was peaceful, inviting, and calm.<p>

That's true for all except Maura Isles. She was alone tonight as Angela was out and she asked Jane and Cailin to leave for tonight. She lied telling them she was expecting a guest and Jane took it as a chance to bond with Cailin. The elegant, intelligent ME of Boston found herself handcuffed to the bed, just as she had been every night of the new moon. She chained herself even though she knew it did no good. It gave her hope that she would be able to control it this time.

But as the first wave of pain began her hope was killed. Maura whimpered as her teeth grew sharper into pointed fangs that would be used later. She thrashed as the bones of her body cracked and elongated. Her elegant nails turning into vicious claws, her strong yet feminine hand morphing into a paw.

Her face elongated and her ears moved to the top of her head, they became pointed as she would use them later. Her nose transformed into a snout that was a thousand times more sensitive than before. With a final scream that turned into a howl the transformation was done.

Maura removed the handcuffs and set them down. She was still able to stand on two feet for now but not for long. She jumped out the window she had left open in order to leave without causing any suspicion.

She then climbed the tree near her house and climbed onto the roof. She got on all fours and ran onto the next roof. She continued this until she ran into the heart of Boston unseen by the humans below.

* * *

><p>Maura was perched atop the roof of a lesbian bar. The loud music was hurting her sensitive ears but she knew this spot would have the best food. She looked into the ally below and saw a tall, blonde, sexy woman walk out. The woman stumbled a little but Maura didn't smell lots of alcohol on the woman. She licked her lips. This woman was perfect. The woman was walking to her car and Maura jumped to the next roof to follow her.<p>

Maura prepared for the strike. Her fangs and claws extended and she kept low on the roof. She knew which spot to attack to make it as painless as possible. She hated herself for resorting to this but she had no choice. Once the other half possessed her she couldn't fight it. She had to feed to keep the balance between her human half and her demon heart. She closed her eyes and pushed away the reality of what she was doing.

The woman turned around to open the car and Maura pounced. Her fangs pierced the woman's neck and her claws held her down. The woman started to scream when Maura bit harder snapping her neck. Maura's bite finally let up and she dropped the woman. The urge to feed right there was tempting but she didn't want anyone to see the monster she really was. She threw the woman on her back and ran into the woods.

* * *

><p>The woods outside Boston were quiet as Maura carried the woman to the center. The smell of blood making her hungry. She set the woman down and saw just how violent she was. The woman bled out from the bite mark and Maura tore a large piece out. The woman didn't have to feel that though for Maura broke her neck quickly. She sighed and saw the woman's face how beautiful she looked and how scared she must have been when Maura attacked her. Her eyes were still open and Maura tried to close them with her paw.<p>

_What are you waiting for?_ A lower pitched voice spoke.

I can't admire my prey? Maura responded back.

_No __**we**__ can't._ The voice responded. Maura cringed as the demon instinct was talking to her.

There's no we. Maura growled in a low voice. The demon laughed at her.

_Yes there is. I am a part of you as you are a part of me._

Shut the fuck up! Maura threaten.

_You know how to make me. _The voice challenged. _Go on human, make me shut up._

Maura sighed and closed her eyes to regain her composure. She then bit into the woman feeling and hearing the crunch of bones. She tried to fight it one more time but as the flesh and blood met her tongue she was powerless to stop the demon part and fed on the poor woman.

* * *

><p>Maura had finished feeding and saw the remains of the woman. It was mostly bones but she knew she had to dispose of them. She sobbed quietly and thought I'm sorry. She carried the bones, in a bag cause she was still in wolf form, to a chemical plant and put them in acid, destroying all evidence.<p>

She ran home on the roofs as the sun began to rise. The wolf form would only last a few more minutes. Maura climbed in through the same window she left from and went in front of a mirror, the wolf appearance was retreating but decided to "talk" before Maura returned to human form.

_Don't get caught up in your emotions human. _

How can I not? I was human before that night. It's only right I mourn the life I took.

_You were human but remember what those men did to you. You're stronger now, part demon. Although not the strongest you are above these vial beings, these lowlifes that cause so much destruction._

Fuck you. Not all humans are bad.

_That's because they don't know. If she knew you were a half demon how would your precious Jane react?_

I'll never hurt Jane. I'll control myself and control you.

_You keep telling yourself that human. _The voice faded. As Maura began to turn back to human form. She knew that the others were most likely back and tried to control as much screaming as she could. Her fangs and claws retracted. Her ears returned to normal. Her nose returned to her face and lost its sensitivity. Her frame became small and feminine once again and her spine got smaller. Her hands elongated and her fingers separated. She collapsed as the demon left no evidence.

* * *

><p>She stood and saw the blood on her hands and her mouth. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth with some whiskey. She went back to bed trying to get a little sleep. As she lay there she thought about what she was.<p>

**Maura Isles**- An only child who was adopted by a rich family. Who had a lonely childhood and was social awkward. Her real mother was a doctor and her father was a mob boss. Her sister Cailin was also training to be a doctor. She was a ME at Boston PD. He best friend was a homicide detective named Jane Rizzoli whose family "adopted" her.

It wouldn't seem like a bad life except that she was also a werewolf, a half-breed. Belonging neither in the world of demons or the world of humans. She was neither here nor there. She was used to not belonging but this was something she could never share with anyone. She was forced to give up her old life that night. A life she would give anything for now.

Humans don't know and it's better that way. She would struggle alone and not bring anyone into it. She would take life one day at a time and would silence the demon when she could. For now the beast was calm. She could relax for now until the next new moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passed since that night and Maura was in the morgue working on a case. Her demon form only came out on that night, other nights she repressed it. The body was finished and she finished up the stitches. She sighed loudly. The victim was tortured and although she hated killing, she was always quick about it. She rubbed her shoulder in pain and whimpered feeling one of the scars.

She figured she would have lunch since the paperwork was done. Jane was out on a mini stake out so she went alone. She went back to her house and took a somewhat cooked steak out of the fridge. It left a pile of blood in the container and Maura ate it quickly before Angela came home. Although it wasn't a sweet as human flesh, it helped a little bit. Maura then drank the blood and cleaned up. She returned to work and took a nap in her office.

* * *

><p>A week later another new moon arrived and Maura once again ran outside to avoid the others. She took a new road this time, going into a nature preserve. She stood in the center of the area and sniffed the air. She didn't smell anyone so she got on all fours and sniffed the ground. She picked up a scent and ran on all fours after it.<p>

Cailin Martin walked through the Boston University nature preserve. She was taking photos of nature for her photography class. She was enjoying it and was just about done when she heard a noise.

* * *

><p>A twig snapped loud as a cannon. She turned around to see a black wolf looking at her. At first she wanted to scream but was confused for there were no wolves in Boston. Slowly she approached the wolf but it growled at her.<p>

Cailin backed off and the wolf stood there for a moment. Cailin approached again and the wolf pounced on her. She screamed and the wolf growled. Cailin punched the wolf and ran for it. The wolf chased her out of the preserve. She didn't stop running until she got far away. She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p>The wolf saw the bright lights outside the preserve and ran back into the forest. It needed to feed and would deal with Cailin in the morning. A new scent ran through the air. The wolf charged at it. The trees blurred and the wolf avoided the logs with grace and elegance. A young woman stood in the middle of the woods. The wolf got ready to pounce when she smell something fowl. Demon blood.<p>

A demon shouldn't be here they were banned from the mortal world. The wolf got lost in thought when she felt a claw in the shoulder. A loud howl ran through the night. The woman removed her claw and licked the blood.

* * *

><p>"You still have some human blood." She told the wolf. The wolf charged at her and she clawed at it. They both clawed at each other and the wolf had the upper hand. The woman pierced the wolf's torso. The wolf clawed at the woman's face and stomach. The woman threw the wolf across the forest. The wolf hit a tree and cried out in pain.<p>

"Hmm. Half demon half power. I should have known." The woman said. The wolf stumbled up and tried to fight. The sun started to rise in the forest. The wolf growled at the woman. The woman smirked and handed the wolf a backpack. The wolf was confused but took the bag.

"Don't worry half breed I'll let you live for now." The woman said. The wolf started to leave when the woman threw some meat at it. The wolf tried to resist having gone this long without it.

"You're one of us now, feed and become stronger. Don't try to fight it mutt." The woman said. The wolf growled and resisted. The woman started to leave when she heard the sound of crunching. She smirked and disappeared. The wolf ate the flesh, although it preferred to kill itself it was a good substitute.

* * *

><p>The wolf jumped into the open window and converted back. It was more painful now due to the injuries. Maura stood and looked at the mirror. Her shoulder had a claw mark that wasn't that deep and she worried little about that. Her strong defined abs however had a large hole in the center and although it didn't hit anything major, it hurt and bled a lot. She knew that she had to cover this or they would ask.<p>

She used what strength she had left to get her med kit and take out gauze and ace bandages. She took a few gauze pads and held them against her abs. she then wrap the bandages tight so she would heal faster. She tried to move around but was in some pain so slept on the couch for a while. She placed the backpack in her room to go through it later.

On the couch she thought about that woman. Who was she? How did she get into the mortal world? Why did she attack Maura and then help her? But she mostly thought about what she said before she left. She had tried to repress the demon side and in doing so attacked Cailin against her will. Maybe she should give the demon a little bit more of what it wanted. She would figure it out in the morning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep while the wounds began to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Rizzoli walked into Maura's kitchen to make some coffee. She grabbed the k-cup and put it in the Keurig and made the coffee. She noticed Maura sleeping on the couch. Maura was in a deep sleep but her face twitched in a strange expression.

"No, instant no." Maura mumbled smelling the coffee she despised. Jane chuckled and took the cup and put it under Maura's nose. Maura's face scrunched up more. Maura kicked in her sleep. Jane smiled more and decided to let Maura sleep. She returned to the table and ate some food. Jane went back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Maura Isles woke up and stretched. She felt her wound pull and bit her lip. She figured she'd clean it. She went to the bathroom and removed the bandages. Blood soaked gauze fell to the bathroom floor. The edges of the wound were closed and the blood loss slowed. She showered quickly (to avoid the sting) and redressed the wounds.<p>

She ate some cereal and milk then settled on the couch to watch Orange is the new black. She groaned when an "intense" scene occurred. She was thankful that she was still able to have those feelings. While she did have sex with women after the change she would never truly let go herself afraid that she many lose it and hurt the woman. She fell back asleep.

Ring. Ring…Ring…. The phone rang and Maura answered it. She prepared to go to the crime scene in jeans and a nice shirt. She got her med bag and drove away in the Prius.

* * *

><p>Maura arrived at the scene and smelled blood and rotting flesh. She took a few deep breaths to suppress that beast and opened the door.<p>

_Yum. Food, feed human do it. Show them your true nature._

Shut up I fed yesterday.

_Ha-ha barely._

Go to hell.

Maura saw that the victim had been torn to shreds. Large claw marks were throughout the victim and she had a large bite mark. Maura gasped for she knew that a human couldn't have made these marks. She had to stay calm and professional. She helped move the body and went to see Jane.

"What do you think caused that?" Jane asked.

"I'll have to do an autopsy." Maura said to avoid lying to Jane. Jane nodded and went to examine the crime scene. Maura smelled blood but knew that if she went to investigate that Jane would follow. The smell of blood was making her distracted and hungry.

"Maura you hungry?" Jane asked.

Maura was pulled out of her trance by the question. She blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts then looked at the ground.

"Maura you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Maura said having regained control. She looked Jane in the eye and smiled.

"Anyway I was going to get lunch. Want some before the autopsy?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Sure, let's go." Maura responded and went to her car.

* * *

><p>Maura Isles stood above the woman (what was left of her) and looked over her.<p>

_Such soft warm flesh, be good to taste._

Fuck you! She was tortured. It's wrong morally, ethically and professionally.

_Then how about that detective? Such a tight body and perfect unspoiled flesh._

I said shut up!

Maura punched herself in the stomach hoping that would work. It did.

"Ahh!" Maura whimpered quietly.

She grabbed the table as pain shot throughout her. She prayed Jane wouldn't come in. She didn't want to explain her pain or the results to her. She kept the knowledge of the demon world to herself. Jane wouldn't believe her anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later<strong>

Most of the team had gone home. Jane was going to see if Maura wanted to leave but knew Maura was too wrapped up in the autopsy. She and the guys went out for drinks.

Turning the woman Maura saw that her heart was ripped out. She knew that was a signature of particular demons and she now knew from the claws and missing organ that a demon was among them. She ran out of the morgue filled with anger and ran back to the crime scene.

She was panting hard still smelling the blood from earlier. Her demon heart grew stronger as she filled with anger.

"Whoever you are come out now." Maura growled and demanded.

She heard nothing. She got mad and roared into the forest. She still heard nothing. She picked up a very faint scent and jumped into the tree. She smelled it again and her claws extended. She pounced on it.

"Iron claw attack" Maura said as she pounced even though saying it did nothing.

She fell onto the ground the scent vanishing completely. She glanced around but found no evidence of the scent.

"I will find you." Maura said to the sky before punching a tree trunk and creating a nice sized dent in it. Maura left after that, annoyed and angry.

* * *

><p>In a tree farther into the woods sat a woman. She had a normal sized frame but had elf like ears, sharp teeth and piercing blue eyes. She smelled a half-demon approaching the forest. She growled for she despised half demons for they had dirty mortal blood coursing through their veins.<p>

"Whoever you are come out now." She heard the angry half-breed say. She didn't respond but smiled. She heard a movement in the trees then a thud.** Stupid half-breed** she thought. She would have loved to fight but decided to let the half-breed live for now. She ran out of the forest but heard a bang somewhere from within the forest.

* * *

><p>Maura returned home and plopped down to become a vegetable. She now knew that there were demons in the mortal world. She wasn't sure how many but she would keep both the demons and her heart at bay for now. She would have to keep it a secret as long as she could. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes as her mind wandered.<p>

* * *

><p>The demon woman smiled as she traveled through the trees. She must report to the demon world right away to share her findings. She now had what the demons have searched millennia for. She knew that this half breed would be the key they have been looking for. The one to allow the great army rise again.<p>

She smiled to herself as she decided to get some food first. She was quick about the kill for she was in a hurry but none the less left a "gift" for the half breed. As she returned to the demon world, she whispered "Let the games begin half breed."


	4. Chapter 4

Maura paced back and forth in the morgue. She knew the team needed the report but couldn't tell the cause of death yet. She growled to herself. She hated what she was, she knew there was no other choice but she wished that woman had let her die. The claw mark on her shoulder started to hurt. She gripped her shoulder in pain.

Jane Rizzoli had walked down the steps when she heard Maura screaming. The door was locked and the blinds to the office were also locked. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She kicked the door in to see Maura was gone. The body was still there and a large puddle of blood was on the ground. In the center of the pool was a scalpel covered in blood.

"Maura?" Jane cried out. There was no response. She went to get Susie.

"You've seen Maura?"

"No detective."

"Come look at this." Jane said leading Susie to the morgue. Susie was confused and didn't know what to make of it. Jane went to Cavanaugh and showed him.

"Alright this is a crime scene till further notice." He ordered.

The team took photos, put the scalpel away as evidence and got Jane's statement. Susie told her that the blood test should be done by the end of the day. Jane nodded and tried to call Maura. There was no answer. She would check the cameras but remembered the morgue didn't have any.

"Maura where are you?" Jane asked out loud.

* * *

><p>Maura growled as her shoulder bled. She was sitting on the Charles River Bridge looking out at the sea. She groaned and shook with anger as her claws extended. Humans shouldn't have to live with such a monster like her.<p>

She looked down into the water and smirked. She has tried to end it before, but every time she would wake up. The demon heart would heal her human body. She couldn't end her life so she learned to deal with it. She knows how to control it but with the threat of demons she became more aggressive.

She knows she has to protect humans but a small part of her hated them. It was humans after all who attacked her that night and made her into…this. She sighed and jumped off the bridge onto the street. She couldn't go back to work tonight, if she did they would ask questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet; so she went to walk in the forest at BCU.

* * *

><p>It was around 5:00 when Jane called Maura again. She still didn't get an answer and was getting worried. If Susie found someone else's blood then they would have an investigation. Susie had called the detective and asked her to come down. In the lab Susie was looking at a computer, a strange expression on her face.<p>

"What is it Susie?"

"I ran DNA test on the blood from the crime scene and the blood on the scalpel."

"That's good. What's with the look?"

"Well look at this."

Susie showed Jane the screen. There were two DNA outlines but Jane couldn't tell what it meant.

"Are there two people at the scene?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Susie said while pointing to the image on the right. "This is the normal dna structure for humans. 46 chromosomes and strait chromosomes."

Jane just nodded for she understood that. Susie then pointed to the image on the left which had more lines.

"This is the DNA structure for Canine Lupus or the wolf. It has 78 chromosomes."

Susie pulled up two more images that were already tested and matched. The images were of some strange DNA structure that seemed to mix the earlier ones.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's like the wolf DNA and human DNA merged." Susie said.

"So the guy that hurt Maura could be a zookeeper or something."

"That's were guessing gets you wrong detective. First off the DNA is merged so it has to deal with blood meaning this thing has both human and wolf blood in their body. And second I already ran the test for the DNA and you won't believe whose it's is." Susie told Jane and hit a button revealing who's DNA it was. Jane's jaw dropped and she ran out of the morgue uttering one word "NO."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. College is getting very busy for me so I'll update slowly maybe monthly but there are no promises. I have not given up on the story it's just becoming harder to write with my schedule. Thank you all for the support on this story and me in general. Much love and gratitude. **

**~Wolflover007**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long school has been kicking my ass. It may not be the best.**

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli entered Maura's house and found no evidence of her there. She ran into Maura's room confused over what the results meant. Was Maura not human, did the result get compromised, what did this mean for them, for her? She held the results close as she looked for Maura. She couldn't find her and went to the attic. The attic was somewhere that Jane had never been as Maura said there was nothing up there of interest. In the attic she saw boxes and felt a dark energy coming from there. She decided to go back down and ask her mom. Angela was no help though.<p>

* * *

><p>Maura checked her watch. 8:00. she sighed and heard laughter from far away.<p>

"Cailin are you sure you saw a wolf?" a girl said.

"Yeah it was huge and black."

"I bet the zoo would like that."

Maura growled and felt the demon becoming angry.

_What pitiful beings. How dare they insult us? Teach them a lesson. Do it human._

No!

_You're worthless. If I wasn't sealed in your heart I'd kill you. _

…

_Well human are you going to talk?_

…

_Hmm…I knew it._

* * *

><p>Maura heard the group approaching so she jumped into one of the trees.<p>

Cailin Martin and two other women walked below the tree.

"It attacked me here." Cailin motioned around.

Maura watched sadly as she remember the attack. How scared Cailin must have been. She never wanted to hurt Cailin. She was able to hold back the instinct to kill…barely.

"Well that must have been fun." A women said sarcastically.

"Wolves don't live around here." Another one spoke up.

"I'm telling you it was huge and strong." Cailin said.

"Well be glad it didn't kill you."

"Yeah." Cailin chuckled.

Maura smiled. She thought about leaving but that would draw attention to the women below. Cailin and the women wondered further into the forest. Maura had the sudden urge to follow them. She quietly jumped from tree to tree as the women walked unaware of her presence.

* * *

><p>Jane drove around the city looking for Maura but to no avail. She knew she couldn't call missing persons yet for it hadn't been long enough. She was getting worried. Why would there be Maura's blood on the scalpel if no one attacked her. She stomped on the break as she came to a stop nearly hitting a child.<p>

"Focus Jane." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Maura smiled as she looked down at her sister interacting. She followed them to the center of the forest and was chilling in the tree. She had no need to struggle to hear for her scenes were improved even in human form. She smelled something on the horizon though.<p>

_Why do you look at these humans? _

They are interesting.

_They are food. That's all they'll ever be._

…

_Silent treatment human? _

…

…

Once the beast had quieted down Maura resumed her actions. The smell from before was getting stronger. It smelled of blood and rotting flesh. Maura felt sick but she knew the other couldn't smell it. Suddenly she heard rustling from nearby trees. She felt the beast claw at her. It became stronger in the presence of demons. She knew what she had to do even though she hated it.

She closed her eyes and focused on the seal that spread from her left breast over her left shoulder and onto the middle of her back where she was first marked. Once the seal became visible, it was always there but turned black like a giant tattoo, she clasped her hands together in front of her.

* * *

><p>Maura stood in front of a giant wolf. It was black and stood 10 feet tall. Its neck held a collar that was attached to a chain that bound it to a wall.<p>

_What is it human? _

Lend me you power.

_HAHA. You must be crazy. Why would I listen to a mortal?_

I must help them.

_Why should I care? You will not die and therefore I have no interest in them._

Maura became annoyed and grabbed one of the wolf's legs.

You'll lend me power even if I have to force you.

The wolf threw Maura off and Maura slammed against the wall. Maura got up and ran at the wolf again. It threw Maura off once again. Maura glared at the wolf. They continued the game of grab and throw until the wolf became bored.

_Very well pewman. I will lead you some strength. Just this once. _

Thank you.

_Don't go thanking me. Now take it before I change my mind._

The wolf raised its paw so Maura could grab a claw. The claw possessed enough power for this. Maura grabbed the claw as she felt the strength flow through her.

* * *

><p>The tree snapped from under Maura. She heard the loud boom as it crashed to the earth. Cailin and the others screamed as the demon was revealed. It was a fox demon and had knocked the tree over with her tail.<p>

The fox gripped Cailin's throat. Her friends screamed and the woman snapped her fingers creating clones of itself. The clones chocked Cailin's friends.

"There you go. Get into your natural state." The woman said as Cailin fought.

Maura pounced on the fox. Tearing it from Cailin. The wolf pinned the fox and the clones disappeared. Maura clawed at the woman. The fox threw her against a tree. Cailin and her friends hid behind a rock. The fox punched Maura's face. Maura spit blood at her. The fox smiled as it plunged its hand into Maura's chest. Maura howled in pain.

Maura cut the fox's arm off then clawed at her torso. Maura jumped back than bit the fox's neck. The fox fought as Maura's jaw clamped even harder. She didn't let up until she heard a crunch. The fox lay dead against the dirt. Maura let up.

Cailin walked out with her friends petrified. She remembers the wolf.

"This is it. This is the wolf."

Cailin's friends looked on scared. Maura fought against the demon urge but had to remain in wolf form in order to hide. Cailin came closer and this time Maura didn't attack. She looked into Cailin's brown eyes and pounced on her.

Cailin and her friends screamed as Cailin was pinned. Maura began to lick Cailin, kissing her as she was glad she was ok. Cailin's friends came and pet Maura's head as she stayed still. Cailin and her friends didn't know what to do.

Maura knew she had to bring them back. She looked around then howled loudly putting Cailin's friends to sleep. Cailin was scared suddenly and Maura turned to face her. She licked Cailin again then kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>Cailin Martin woke up in her dorm. She had no memory of the night before and looked at the clock. 7:00 am. She sighed and got ready for class.<p>

Maura Isles slept in her room. She was in agony from the night before. She still felt the fox's hand in her chest and smiled at the memory of burning the corpse after bringing the women back to their dorms. She erased their memories with a special demon poison. Better that way. She thought.

As sunrise began in Boston the rise of an army began in the demon world.


End file.
